Lucid Dream
by dandelioff
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Luhan yang dapat mengendalikan mimpinya dan bisa membuat rohnya keluar dari tubuh hingga ia tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali. Bersama dengan seseorang yang ia ciptakan dari mimpinya, Luhan menjadi seorang dreamwalker dan menjelajahi mimpi setiap orang. "Kau bisa menjadi dreamwalker sekarang. Kau bisa melihat mimpi orang lain, atau bahkan mengacaukannya."


Lucid Dream

Sebuah cerita tentang Luhan yang dapat mengendalikan mimpinya dan bisa membuat rohnya keluar dari tubuh hingga ia tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali. Bersama dengan seseorang yang ia ciptakan dari mimpinya, Luhan menjadi seorang dreamwalker dan menjelajahi mimpi setiap orang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Semua nampak abu-abu, tidak terlalu jelas di penglihatan namun Luhan bisa merasakan semilir angin melewati tubuh kurusnya. Ia menghirup napas lalu membuangnya perlahan, rasanya sangat sejuk dan sunyi. Luhan suka tempat ini, ia merasa damai dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan.<p>

Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil ia sadar kalau ia sedang bermimpi, itu berarti dia bisa mendatangkan apa saja di mimpinya. Ia membayangkan ada hamparan pasir putih dan ombak biru membasahi kakinya. Saat ia membuka mata ia bisa melihat pantai yang sepi dan luas sejauh mata memandang. Luhan tertawa lalu berlarian, membiarkan pasir memenuhi sela-sela kakinya. Tiba-tiba merasakan langit berubah menjadi oranye dan ia melihat matahari turun dengan cepat digantikan dengan munculnya bulan dan bintang yang bertaburan seperti serbuk gula. Luhan melompat, ia berada di atas bulan dan memakan bintang-bintang kecil di sekitarnya. Rasanya manis… dan menyenangkan. Luhan menutup matanya kembali, ini adalah mimpinya berarti ia bisa memunculkan Miranda kerr.

Seorang wanita tinggi, rambut cokelat panjang dan yang terpenting dia sexy tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Sempurna.

Hingga ia merasakan getaran, bulan yang ia pijaki menghilang, bintang yang ia genggam menghilang dan suara dering keras membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Luhan!" seorang laki-laki mengguncangkan tubuhnya, Luhan membuka mata dan menggeliat pelan. "Luhan, lima menit lagi giliranmu."

"Iya, iya aku tahu Kyungsoo-ya. Berisik sekali" Luhan terbangun dan mengusap wajahnya. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur dan setiap kali ia tidur Kyungsoo pasti membangunkannya. _Aku baru tidur 4 jam hari ini._

"Aku tahu kau lelah Lu, setidaknya bertanggung jawablah pada pekerjaan ini." Kyungsoo memijat bahu Luhan, berusaha agar Luhan tidak membencinya karena ia merasa sudah menghancurkan mimpi indah sang rusa kecil. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya bergumam dan berharap kalau _Perform_ hari ini cepat selesai dan ia bisa segera pulang ke _dorm_ kemudian tidur.

Luhan tidak terlalu berniat menjadi artis, apalagi menjadi penyanyi dengan tarian yang membuatnya lelah. Ia juga baru menyelesaikan Drama minggu ini. Ia pikir setelah drama yang ia bintangi selesai ia bisa beristirahat, ternyata masih ada _variety show_ dan beberapa _commercial film_ yang menambah bebannya. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selali bernyanyi, menari dan akting. Ia di anugerahi wajah tampan hingga banyak orang yang menggilai, suaranya lembut, dan ia pandai menari. Ia lakukan itu demi hidupnya, menjadi tulang punggung keluarga jadi beban tersendiri bagi Luhan.

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju _backstage_ bersama Kyungsoo manager sekaligus sahabatnya. Luhan tidak pernah menganggap Kyungsoo sahabat, ia terlalu benci pada laki-laki itu karena selalu merusak mimpinya. _Mimpi indahnya._

Penonton bersorak saat Luhan berdiri di atas panggung, dialah bintang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Produser membayar mahal hanya untuk lima menit penampilan Luhan di atas panggung. Luhan pun bernyanyi, menari, melakukan _fan service_ agar semua fansnya berteriak kesetanan. Luhan sedang berada di puncak popularitas, ia memiliki segalanya di dunia nyata, wajah tampan, suara, uang, popularitas, segalanya… namun ia lebih suka berada di dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

LUCID DREAM

.

.

.

Lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan yang ke-20, semua orang tengah melakukan persiapan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang bintang. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengatur semuanya bersama orang-orang dari Agensi yang menaungi Luhan.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan berteriak di tengah aula besar membuat si pemilik mata besar itu menoleh padanya.

"Disitu kau rupanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Kai. Kuharap kau tidak menelpon hingga 2 jam ke depan."

"Baiklah, aku masih harus disini. Mau ku jemput?"

"Tidak perlu, Kai akan mengantarku"

"Jam 5 nanti kau ada jadwal, aku ingatkan lagi."

Luhan memutar matanya sebal, "Kau berisik sekali, aku pergi dulu." ia berlari keluar dimana Kai yang adalah kekasihnya sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Uhm, hati-hati!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak menoleh ia segera menutup mobil dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Ia cerewet sekali." Gerutu Luhan kesal.

"Manager memang selalu seperti itu, sudahlah" Kai merangkul bahu kekasihnya itu sementara mobil sudah melaju.

"Ia seolah-olah lebih tua dariku padahal usia kita sama."

"Kau sendiri kan yang menjadikannya managermu?"

"Aku melakukan itu karena ia temanku saat di SMA, aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau dia itu cerdas. ia selalu mengerjakan tugasku dan aku membayarnya." Kata Luhan acuh, lalu ia mendekat kearah Kai. "Ia butuh uang dan aku memperkerjakannya, aku tidak ingin ia menjual tubuhnya demi uang." Bisik Luhan dan Kai terkekeh pelan. _Rasanya menyenangkan membicarakan orang-orang miskin. Rasanya seperti menjadi orang yang memiliki segalanya di dunia._

Kai mencium pipi Luhan lembut. "kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Aku tahu," Luhan tersenyum "Aku tahu karena semua orang mencintaiku."

"Kalau semua orang mencintaimu, berarti aku orang beruntung karena cintamu hanya untukku. Iya kan?"

Luhan terkekeh, "Aku mencintai uangku."

Kai melepas pelukannya dan mendengus sebal.

"Hahaha, ayolah aku mencintaimu melebihi uang-uang itu. Hanya kamu yang bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan." Luhan berkata manja membuat Kai gemas dan ingin memakannya.

Hubungan mereka masih rahasia, Luhan dan Kai tidak membiarkan public tahu hubungan keduanya. Itu karena Kai juga seorang artis, sama seperti Luhan. Apalagi Kai dan Luhan berada di agensi yang berbeda, dua agensi yang sudah menjadi saingan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau tampak pucat Lu, apa kau kelelahan? Apa si Kyungsoo itu tidak membiarkanmu tidur lagi?" Tanya Kai. Ia menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu sedikit pucat dan kantung mata terlihat nampak jelas.

"Aku kurang tidur, terlalu padat jadwal akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku tidak memakai make-up, jadinya terlihat err-pucat?"

Kai mengangkat bahu, "Kurasa aku harus memberitahu Kyungsoo sialan itu agar memberimu waktu untuk tidur."

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia memang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa, ia suka sekali tertidur untuk bermimpi. Luhan dari kecil memang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan mimpi, dimana ia bisa pergi kemana saja di mimpinya dan memunculkan apa saja di mimpinya. Namun sudah seminggu belakangan ini ia akan merasa sangat kelelahan apabila mengendalikan mimpi. _Mungkin karena aktifitas yang padat._

Beberapa menit kemudian ia merasakan mobil yang ia naiki tiba-tiba berhenti. Luhan bingung karena ia berhenti di depan sebuah pemakaman.

"Kai? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan

"Makan siang kan?"

"A-apa? Kai, ulangtahunku lusa bukan sekarang. Kau mau memberiku kejutan dengan mendatangkan hantu dari kuburan?"

"Maksudmu? Kuburan apa?" Kai mengernyit, menatap Luhan heran.

"Kau membawaku ke Kuburan sayang." Luhan menunjuk keluar, menunjuk pemakaman umum disana.

"Hey Luhan bangunlah!" Kai menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Aku bangun Kai, aku sadar. Ini bukan mimpi, kalau ini mimpi aku bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik daripada Kuburan."

"Maksudmu apa? Luhan jangan bermimpi, cepatlah bangun."

"Aku sudah bangun! Kau tidak percaya?" Luhan mencubit lengannya dan ia berteriak karena rasanya sakit dan memerah. Ia menunjukan lengannya.

"Lihat?"

"Luhan, aku menyuruhmu bangun sekarang! Kau bermimpi!" Kai berteriak membuat Luhan kesal.

"Aku sudah bangun dan ini bukan mimpi! Kalau aku bermimpi aku tidak akan merasakan sakit dan aku bisa mengendalikan mimpiku! Kau tidak percaya? Aku bisa mendatangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang telanjang!"

"LUH—"

'BRUG'

Kai dan Luhan terkejut saat suara hantaman menghentikan mereka. Seseorang jatuh di depan mobil mereka, dan saat orang itu berdiri…

"Tidak mungkin.." gumam Luhan. Ia melihat kyungsoo telanjang di depannya. "Aku bermimpi?"

"Luhan bangunlah." Suara lembut Kai membuat kepalanya kembali sakit. Ia pun terbangun.

"Kai?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau tertidur, ayo kita sudah sampai." Kata Kai menunjuk restoran di depan mereka. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia tidak di bawa ke pemakaman. _Jadi yang tadi itu mimpi? Kenapa rasanya nyata sekali? Dan kenapa harus ada Kyungsoo?_ Tiba-tiba saja pipi Luhan di jalari warna merah. _Kenapa si brengsek Kyungsoo? Astaga._

Kai dan Luhan keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kedalam restoran, restoran khusus yang sudah Kai sewa agar tidak ada fans maupun wartawan. Kai menggandeng lengan Luhan, ia terkejut melihat bekas kemerahan disana.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Kai. Luhan berhenti dan melihat lengannya. _Astaga benar-benar berbekas._

"Aku tidak tahu darimana munculnya ini. Mungkin ulah fans saat aku bersalaman dengan mereka saat perform tadi." _Ya, pasti fans yang melakukan ini dan aku tidak sadar._

"Mereka melukaimu, kau harus lebih hati-hati."

"Aku mengerti, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Luhan berjingkrak seperti anak kecil membuat Kai tersenyum melihatnya. Kai sangat mencintai Luhan walaupun sikap Luhan yang sombong, egois, dan kekanakan.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam, jadwal Luhan sudah selesai dan ia menghela napas lega. Begitu pula Kyungsoo. Mereka terlibat keheningan saat di dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartement walau Luhan selalu menyebutnya dorm karena ia harus satu atap bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo…" ucap Luhan pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh di tengah konsentrasi menyetir. "Kau suka bermimpi?"

"Bermimpi? Tentu saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? kau punya mimpi yang ingin di ceritakan?"

_Iya_, "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Kau punya mimpi yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Kupikir kau akan tidur daripada mendengarkan mimpiku."

Luhan mencibir melihat Kyungsoo tekekeh. "Tidak lu, kalau aku tertidur kemudian aku bermimpi aku tidak akan ingat mimpi itu. Ya, kalau aku bermimpi tadi malam aku masih bisa ingat saat pagi hari, tapi kemudian aku lupa. Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang sudah aku lupakan."

Luhan tertawa, Kyungsoo tidak tahu dimana letak kelucuan dari kata-katanya barusan. Luhan memang memiliki selera humor yang buruk.

"Luhan, kau percaya mimpi menjadi kenyataan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan secepat kilat mengangguk.

"Aku bermimpi jadi seorang penyanyi dan mimpiku jadi kenyataan." Jawab Luhan, _walau aku tidak yakin kalau menjadi penyanyi membuatku bahagia._ kemudian ia menghadap Kyungsoo. "Kau punya mimpi? Yang ingin menjadi kenyataan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Orang-orang selalu berpikir kalau mimpi bisa menjadi kenyataan, tapi mereka lupa pada mimpi buruk. Seburuk apapun mimpi itu, tetap saja itu mimpi."

Air muka Luhan berubah, _mimpi buruk?_ Ia tidak pernah bermimpi buruk karena ia bisa mengendalikan mimpi. Ia bisa membuat mimpi nya selalu indah. Tapi berbeda dengan mimpinya yang tadi, ia tidak pernah memimpikan Kai membawa dirinya ke pemakaman. _Aku tidak mengharapkan itu. itu bukan mimpiku._

Waktu menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, Kyungsoo sudah terlelap di kamarnya. Sementara Luhan masih sibuk menghapal naskah untuk film pendek. Kyungsoo sudah menyuruhnya tidur dan istirahat, ini kesempatan yang Luhan tunggu-tunggu setelah seminggu full bekerja dan hanya tidur selama 4 jam. Tapi matanya masih tidak mau menutup walaupun sebenarnya ia mau.

Luhan menyerah, sebaiknya ia paksa dirinya untuk tidur sebelum kantung matanya semakin parah. Ia tidak mau di tempeli make-up tebal lagi. Luhan menutup matanya, menghirup napas perlahan hingga rasa kantuk itu datang. Ia masih tersadar, roh nya tidak mau pergi kedunia mimpi. Namun badannya sudah lumpuh, tapi tidak dengan otaknya.

Ada yang salah dengan dirinya, tubuhnya benar-benar mati tapi ia masih bisa sadar dan tidak tertidur. Ia berusaha bergerak, namun semakin ia bergerak semakin paru-parunya menyempit. Ia tidak bisa bernapas, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Rasanya seperti mendekati kematian.

Luhan membuka mata, rasanya sudah tidak sesak, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Ia pun bangkit namun terkejut saat melihat dirinya masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Luhan menatap tubuhnya yang tampak transparant, ia berhasil keluar ia berhasil keluar dari tubuhnya tapi kenapa ia masih di dunia nyata? Ia tidak pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Apa ini dunia mimpinya? _Aku tidak pernah bermimpi dengan setting di dunia nyata._

Luhan pikir ini mimpi, tapi ternyata tidak. Kalaupun ini mimpi ia pasti sudah bisa mengendalikannya. Ia harusnya berada di Venice Italy sekarang, bukan kamarnya. _Apa-apaan ini? Apa aku mati? Kalau aku mati mana malaikat pencabut nyawanya? Kalau ini mimpi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya? _

Luhan menatap kembali dirinya sendiri yang tertidur, lalu dirinya yang terbangun.

_Roh ku keluar dari tubuhku? Jadi aku masih di dunia nyata?_

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan tubuhnya yang masih tertidur di ranjang, ia keluar kamar dan berjalan ke kamar Kyungsoo tapi ia menyadari ada tali kecil berwarna perak yang mengikatnya. Mengikat roh dan tubuhnya. _Mungkin ini tali agar aku bisa tau dimana tubuhku._ Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang tertidur, ia tertidur sangat pulas benar-benar kelelahan. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar apartement, masih banyak orang berlalu lalang walau sudah jam segini. Ia bingung sekarang, ia tidak ingin berada di dunia nyata. Yang Luhan inginkan sekarang adalah dunia mimpi dimana ia bisa bersenang-senang. Pergi ke Venice dan bermain sepeda.

Luhan duduk di halte bis, rasanya seperti mati dan roh kita berkeliaran. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya saat kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah duduk di sampingnya. Luhan mengernyit, kenapa jam segini seorang pelajar masih belum pulang ke rumahnya? Itu bukan urusannya. Ia kemudian melirik tali perak yang mengikat di sekitar perutnya. _Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku melepas tali ini?_

"Jangan di lepas, kau akan tersesat." Ucap seseorang di sampingnya. Luhan terkejut, anak laki-laki itu bisa melihatnya?

"K-kau.. bisa melihatku? Aku kan roh." Ucap Luhan, ia tahu yang ia ucapkan itu terdengar lucu. tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

"Tubuhmu masih di kamarmu kan?" bocah itu mengabaikan Luhan.

"Tunggu dulu, kau ini roh juga sepertiku?"

"Enak saja, aku bukan roh. Aku ini mimpi."

"Apa?" Luhan mengkerutkan kening. Menatap laki-laki itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ya, anak laki-laki tampan usia sekitar 18 tahun, wajahnya pucat dan rambut berwarna cokelat tua. Jangan lupakan kulitnya yang begitu putih seperti terigu.

"Aku adalah mimpi yang kau ciptakan, kau yang menyuruhku datang kemari dan menemanimu. Kau kesepian kan? Sekarang aku sudah datang, apa yang ingin aku lakukan untukmu? Bercinta di halte bis?"

"A-apa? Aku tidak me… baiklah aku memang kesepian tapi aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan mimpi yang aku ciptakan. Lagipula aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Aku berada di dunia nyata. Aku merasakan kedinginan, kakiku pegal, dan kepalaku sakit. Di dalam mimpi aku tidak merasakan hal seperti di dunia nyata. Maksudku—"

"Lucid Dream, kekuatan Lucid Dream mu sudah diluar kendali. Kau bisa membawa mimpimu ke dunia nyata. Kau bahkan melakukan _astral projection_ dan menyatukannya dengan alam bawah sadarmu."

"Kau ini mimpi yang aku ciptakan, kenapa kau tahu segala—"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kan? Kau ingin aku memberitahumu maka dari itu aku memberitahumu."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Luhan menunduk. Kalau ada Kyungsoo pasti Kyungsoo bisa langsung mengerti. Tunggu dulu, ia mengharapkan Kyungsoo disini tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tidak muncul sekarang? "Aku ingin Kyungsoo."

"Tidak, kau tidak menginginkannya."

"Aku butuh Kyungsoo! Sekarang!" tapi Kyungsoo tidak muncul juga di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo sedang di dunia mimpi. Kau ingin melihat mimpi Kyungsoo?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Memang bisa?" Luhan terkejut. Ini benar-benar di luar kendali.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menjadi _dreamwalker_ sekarang. Kau bisa melihat mimpi orang lain, atau bahkan mengacaukannya."

"Waw… itu terdengar sedikit… keren. Ha…ha?"

"Ayo kita lihat mimpi Kyungsoo." Anak itu menarik lengan Luhan, rasanya hangat. "Ayo, kenapa diam?"

"Kau punya nama?" Tanya Luhan. Anak itu terdiam. "Apa aku harus memberimu nama?"

"Namaku Sehun." Kini Luhan yang terdiam. Darimana nama itu berasal? Ia bahkan belum sempat berpikir untuk membuatkannya nama. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau Luhan yang menciptakannya.

"Kau yang menamaiku Sehun."

"Kapan?"

"Barusan. Luhan dan Sehun. Nama yang bagus sebagai team penjelajah mimpi."

"Aku bisa gila." Luhan tertawa kecil "Aku bisa gila di dunia mimpiku sendiri."

Luhan dan Sehun berlari kembali ke apartement, mereka melihat Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur.

"Ayo kita lihat mimpinya." Ajak Sehun. Luhan menggeleng, ia merasa ragu.

"Aku rasa itu tidak sopan, lebih baik kita pergi." Luhan beranjak namun Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tidak penasaran?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Kyungsoo mimpikan, ia ingat kata-kata Kyungsoo tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak punya mimpi.

Luhan membuang napas berat, "Baiklah, bagaimana caranya?"

Sehun mendorong Luhan kearah Kyungsoo dan ia tiba-tiba terjatuh dari atas langit hingga terjebur kedalam air laut. Luhan berusaha untuk berenang dan mencari Sehun. Ah, disana Sehun diatas perahu membantunya untuk naik ke atas perahu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku bisa mati!" Luhan berteriak di depan Sehun kemudian ia terbatuk.

"Kau tidak akan mati, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar, membuat Luhan sebal padanya. "Lagipula ini mimpi Kyungsoo, bukan mimpimu. Kau tidak akan mati di mimpi orang lain."

Luhan jadi teringat Kyungsoo, dimana dia?

"Itu Kyungsoo, di atas kapal sedang menikmati angin sambil meminum wine." Sehun menunjuk Kyungsoo. Ia berada diatas kapal pesiar.

"Boleh aku memanggilnya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa! Kyungsooo!" teriak Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengarnya karena ombak terlalu besar. Dan Luhan melihat seseorang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kai?" heran Luhan

"Kekasihmu?" Tanya Sehun

"Apa yang Kai lakukan bersama Kyungsoo?" Luhan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari mereka berdua.

"Apalagi? Berselingkuh di belakangmu tentu saja." ucap Sehun datar.

"SIALAN!" teriak Luhan berusaha untuk berenang kesana dan menghajar kedua orang itu. tapi Sehun malah menarik tali perak yang sedari tadi mengikatnya. Tali itu berujung dari atas awan dimana mereka muncul tadi.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Luhan

"Ini mimpi Kyungsoo, mereka tidak nyata."

"Tapi ada kekasihku disana! Mereka berpelukan!" Luhan menunjuk keatas sana. "Bahkan sekarang mereka berciuman!"

"Ini bukan kehendak Kyungsoo, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan mimpinya. Ini murni nyata dari memori dan nafsunya."

Luhan terdiam. "Kau bilang memori?"

"Uhmm, bisa jadi. Bisa juga ini gambaran tentang masa depan Kyungsoo. Mimpi selalu seperti itu."

"MAKSUDMU APA?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dari mimpi Kyungsoo."

"Tidak mau!"

"Luhan, kau tidak boleh mengacaukan mimpi oranglain."

Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan ia bersama Sehun memasuki kabut putih dan akhirnya keluar dari mimpi Kyungsoo. Mereka ada di kamar Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Aku akan menanyakan itu saat ia bangun." Ucap Luhan memandang tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbalut selimut hangat diatas kasur.

"Ia tidak akan ingat, kemungkinan ia ingat dari keseluruhan mimpinya mungkin hanya 40 persen." Sehun menarik Luhan untuk pergi dari kamar Kyungsoo.

_Apa Kyungsoo mencintai Kai?_

"Sehun aku lelah." Luhan terduduk dan mengatur napasnya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke tubuhmu dan bangunlah."

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Saat kau terbangun aku menghilang, dan saat kau tertidur aku akan muncul menemanimu. Itupun kalau kau menginginkanku."

"Sehun…" gumam Luhan pelan, Sehun menoleh.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan menemuimu lagi dan kita jelajahi mimpi orang lain." Ucap Luhan, Sehun mengangguk dan membantu Luhan kembali ke tubuhnya.

Luhan membuka matanya, ia melihat ke sekitar tidak ada Sehun disini. Ia sudah kembali ke tubuhnya. Luhan melirik jam, sudah pukul 7 siang. Tidak terasa baginya walau hanya memasuki mimpi Kyungsoo. Dan masalah mimpi Kyungsoo, ada yang harus ia tanyakan.

Kyungsoo menaruh sarapan tepat di hadapan Luhan, kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan. Mengurus Luhan agar laki-laki itu tidak sakit.

"Kau baik sekali." Ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo duduk dihadapannya, meminum teh manis yang ia buat. "Kenapa kau repot-repot mengurusku? Aku kan membayarmu untuk mengatur jadwalku saja."

"Kau mungkin menganggapku hanya sebagai manager, tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Sebagai sahabat aku tidak ingin kau sakit, aku tahu kau lelah bernyanyi, menari dan berakting di depan kaca." Jawab Kyungsoo santai, ia tidak sadar jawabannya membuat Luhan berdecak pelan.

"Sahabat ya, ooh." Luhan mengangguk

"Ada masalah Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran, Luhan tidak pernah bertanya ini itu padanya. Apalagi saat sarapan, ia biasanya bertanya jadwal kegiatan dari pagi sampai malam dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Aku melihat mimpimu. Aku tahu apa yang kau mimpikan tadi malam."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kyungsoo aku serius, aku benar-benar pergi kedalam mimpimu dan aku melihat kau berada diatas kapal pesiar tengah berciuman dengan kekasihku."

Kyungsoo terbatuk, ia pikir Luhan masih mengantuk sekarang. "Aku? Berciuman? Dengan kekasihmu? Maksudmu kai?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menyeringai, "Aku benar kan? Kau menyukai Kai sehingga ia bisa muncul di mimpimu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti. Ia sendiri tidak ingat mimpi apa tadi malam. Tapi, memang ia merasa seperti berada di atas kapal tadi malam. Tapi Kyungsoo pikir itu karena dirinya kelelahan dan pusing.

"Ya, aku memang merasa berada di atas kapal tadi malam, aku merasa pusing, dan aku mual. Apa di mimpiku aku mabuk laut? Karena tadi pagi aku ingin muntah."

Luhan membuang napas berat, Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak ingat dengan mimpinya.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan, setelah _shooting_ lebih baik kau tidur. Aku melihat kantung matamu semakin parah, kau tidur berapa jam semalam?"

"Aku tidak tidur, aku pergi kedalam mimpimu." Luhan beranjak dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. _Dan menyaksikan perselingkuhan_.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah Luhan, seperti anak kecil saja.

.

.

.

Kris, seorang actor lawan main Luhan di drama kemarin datang menghampiri Luhan yang tengah duduk menikmati keripik kentang di dalam mobil.

"Kau bisa batuk makan keripik terus, kau akan tampil di Inkigayo kan sore ini?" Kris berbasa-basi. Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu, sebaiknya kau berhenti merokok karena merokok bisa membuatmu cepat tua dan keriput." Luhan menyeruput cola menantang. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Luhan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Oh iya, kau sudah tahu Kai dan Krystal akan bermain film high school romance?" Luhan terdiam, tidak ia tidak tahu bahkan Kai tidak memberitahunya. "Katanya film untuk musim panas sekarang. Pasti akan keren, settingnya di pantai dan akan banyak Bikini." Kris mulai berfantasi.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan hal ini padaku?" Luhan memandang Kris sinis.

"Karena kau pemeran utama di film itu, astaga kupikir kau tahu." Kris mengacak rambut Luhan membuat laki-laki mungil itu berdecak kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu Kai akan— kau bilang aku? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau aku akan bermain film musim panas. Ini pasti ulah Kyungsoo!" Luhan beranjak keluar mobil dan menemui Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan sutradara.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak pernah membicarakan film musim panas denganku."

"Aku tahu, tapi agensi yang—"

"Dan kau menurut?"

"Aku pikir kau akan senang karena lawan main mu adalah Kai."

"Tapi aku lelah Kyungsoo, di Drama terakhir kemarin aku kan sudah bilang kalau tahun ini aku hanya ingin focus bernyanyi saja. Aku lelah kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membantah—"

"Seharusnya kau bicarakan hal ini dulu denganku. Walaupun itu dengan Kai, Angelina jollie, Tom Cruise sekalipun aku tidak mau. Aku ingin istirahat!"

"Dengar Luhan, kau tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan—"

"APA?" Luhan memotong ucapan sutradara di hadapannya. "Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana lelahnya aku? Aku bukan boneka penghasil uang untuk kalian! Brengsek!" Luhan mendorong sutradara itu dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Luhan semarah itu, padahal itu adalah hal sepele. Luhan sedang dalam mood yang buruk, Kyungsoo tahu itu.

.

.

.

"CUT!" adegan Luhan dengan Kris di potong oleh sutradara. "Luhan, kau tidak konsentrasi!"

Luhan berdecak sebal, ia hanya perlu menggoda Kris dengan Pizza yang ia pegang tapi kenapa sutradara sialan itu memotongnya terus?

"Apa aku kurang menggoda bapak sutradara?" Tanya Luhan kesal, terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang meninggi. Kris mengusap punggung Luhan agar ia bisa meredam emosi.

"Ya, seharusnya kau melakukan wink tadi." Ucap Sutradara, beberapa Kru memulai menyeting kembali untuk adegan ini.

"Apa aku harus terlihat lebih murahan di depan pria ini? Haruskah aku membuka baju sekalian? Aku yakin Pizza yang aku iklan-kan laris manis."

"Luhan.." ucap Kris pelan. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi sutradara yang terkejut.

"Kita Break dulu!" teriak sutradara itu dan semua orang ber istirahat.

"Luhan kau butuh tidur, matamu merah." Kris memandang Luhan kasian. Apakah Luhan terlalu bekerja keras sehingga kurang tidur?

"Ya. Dan bisakah kau pergi dan jangan ganggu aku dulu? Kau tahu Kris, kau itu mengganggu!"

"Baiklah." Kris pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan, kini Kyungsoo yang berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mood mu buruk sekali hari ini. Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar khawatir pada kondisi Luhan.

"Mana ponselku?" Luhan benar-benar mengacuhkan Kyungsoo. Ia menyerahkan ponsel Luhan dan Luhan segera menghubungi seseorang, tak perlu bertanya Kyungsoo pasti menghubungi Kai.

"Iya sayang ada apa?" Tanya Kai di sebrang sana.

"Aku ingin bertemu, aku merindukanmu."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Kai, "Tidak bisa, hari ini aku ada shooting untuk iklan di jeju. Aku pulang besok sore saat pesta ulang tahunmu."

"Tapi aku merindukanmu." Volume Luhan meninggi, Kai hanya mengernyit mendengarnya. Luhan tidak pernah begini.

"Iya sayang aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang."

"Kau sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi!"

"Luhan dengar, aku menyayangimu tapi aku harus menutup telfon sekarang karena managerku sudah memanggil. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Tapi—"

Tut tut tut..

Luhan membanting handphone-nya dan ia menangis. Ia menangis keras seperti anak perempuan. Orang-orang di lokasi itu terkejut melihat Luhan yang berjongkok dan kemudian menangis. Kyungsoo pun terkejut melihatnya.

"Astaga Luhan, ada apa?"

Luhan terus menangis, hatinya entah kenapa terasa sakit. Ia benar-benar menangis sekarang.

"Dasar cengeng!"

Luhan berhenti menangis, ia mengenal suara itu. Itu suara Sehun.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia berada di padang rumput dimana hanya ada mereka berdua disini.

"Aku sedang bermimpi…" gumam Luhan pelan seraya menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Luhan tidak mengerti, mengapa ia selalu tiba-tiba tertidur dan selalu masuk ke dunia mimpi? Seolah-olah mimpi menariknya untuk tertidur dan bermimpi.

"Iya, kau menangis seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin tertawa tapi tidak tega."

Luhan menendang kaki Sehun keras membuat Sehun meringis.

"Ini dunia mimpi, kenapa kau kesakitan Sehun?" Luhan menatap Sehun heran.

"Karena kau yang melakukannya. Kau bisa membunuhku, karena kau yang menciptakanku. Dan ingat, ini mimpimu."

"Ya ya ya, setidaknya kau lebih sopan pada penciptamu. Dan aku ingatkan lagi kalau ini adalah mimpiku." Luhan berkata tegas. Itu berarti ia bisa mengendalikan mimpinya sesukanya.

"Baiklah kau butuh hiburan sekarang, suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik. Kau ingin kemana sekarang?" Tanya Sehun, ia mengenggam lengan Luhan erat.

Entahlah ini hanya mimpi tapi saat Sehun menggenggamnya rasanya seperti nyata, dan ia merasa nyaman.

"Aku ingin pergi Venice," kata Luhan mantap "Aku ingin bermain bola di jalanan Venice yang sepi."

Dan dalam hitungan detik padang rumput berubah menjadi jalan di kota Venice yang sepi. Dimana air menggenangi sebagian daerah tersebut. Aroma nya pun dapat Luhan cium, ia merasa seperti benar-benar di venice. Ada sebuah bola di genggaman Sehun, ia melempar bola itu pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, satu lawan satu. Gawangku adalah gang ini, sementara gawangmu adalah gang itu." kata Sehun. Luhan pun tersenyum dan mulai menendang bola.

Waktu sudah semakin sore, Luhan dan Sehun berhenti bermain bola. Baju mereka kotor, lutut mereka terluka karena terjatuh saat bermain bola.

"Aku ingin memberimu hadiah." Ucapan tiba-tiba Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan keheranan. _Hadiah? Hadiah ulangtahun?_

"Hadiah apa?"

"Ini." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, Luhan hanya membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa melawan, rasanya seperti nyata bahkan lebih manis dari dunia nyata.

Sehun segera menjauh dari Luhan dan menatap langit "Luhan kau harus bangun, kau terlalu lama tertidur." Titah Sehun, Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih ingin disini." _Aku belum memberimu pelajaran karena sudah menciumku._

"Kau bisa kemari lagi nanti, kau tidak sadar kalau kau punya pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan di dunia nyata? Penampilanmu di inkigayo mungkin? Atau persiapan pesta ulang tahunmu? Ayah dan ibumu akan pulang dari Beijing kan?"

"Aku bisa perform disini, aku bisa berpesta disini, aku bisa mendatangkan ayah dan ibuku disini." Luhan meniup luka lebam di kakinya akibat terjatuh saat bermain bola tadi.

Sehun menggeleng, "Bangunlah, tidak bagus kalau kau bermain-main dengan Lucid Dream."

"Sehun, kenapa sekarang aku bisa merasakan sakit?" Luhan menunjuk memar dan luka di kakinya. "Ini dunia mimpi, aku tidak pernah merasa sakit sebelumnya. Kenapa sekarang aku bisa merasakannya?" _Bahkan aku merasakan ciuman tadi seperti nyata_.

"Kemampuan Lucid Dream mu sudah semakin parah Luhan, dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi sudah bersatu dalam jiwamu, kau bisa mati di dalam dunia mimpi. Bahkan mungkin saja tidak bisa kembali ke dunia nyata."

"Kenapa?" Luhan merasa Sehun sedang menjailinya, ini dunia mimpi miliknya. Hanya dia yang mampu mengatur mimpinya sendiri.

"Luhan bangunlah.." kata Sehun singkat sebelum jalanan Venice menghilang dan sosok Sehun ikut menghilang di gantikan dengan wajah Khawatir Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, astaga aku khawatir sekali." Kyungsoo menghela napas lega dan merosot duduk di lantai. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Kenapa ia dibawa kemari?

"Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kau benar-benar kacau Luhan. Aku akan memanggil dokter." Kyungsoo segera memanggil dokter, beberapa menit kemudian dokter itupun masuk bersama beberapa perawat. Orangtuanya dan Kai pun ikut masuk. Luhan hanya memandang mereka keheranan.

_Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

"Tekanan darahnya normal, detak jantungnya stabil. Ia sehat sekarang." Kata dokter itu, setelah memberi Luhan suntikan dokter dan perawat itupun pergi.

"Ayah, ibu? Kai? Kyungsoo, kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Luhan heran, ia masih tidak mengerti padahal ia merasa tidur hanya sebentar tapi saat ia bangun sudah ada di kamar perawatan.

"Kau tertidur 30 jam lebih, kau menangis lalu kemudian tertidur. Saat tertidur kau berkeringat dan bernapas sangat cepat. Kami khawatir."

_Aku hanya bermimpi pergi ke Venice dan bermain bola._ _Aku tidur selama itu, aku tidak percaya_.

"Dan selamat ulang tahun." Kai tersenyum kecil lalu mencium kening Luhan lembut. "Maafkan aku yang kemarin."

Hari ini ulang tahunnya, ulangtahun yang ke 20.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Ayah dan ibunya mencium kening Luhan, begitu pula Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lega melihat Luhan sudah sadar.

"Terimakasih, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan pesta ulangtahunnya?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau ingin tetap merayakannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja, fans akan kecewa nanti." Jawab Luhan, dan mereka membantu Luhan untuk bangun. Luhan merasa sehat sekarang.

"Baiklah, kita rayakan pestamu. Aku akan menghubungi perusahaan sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo ia menatap Luhan dulu, takutnya Luhan masih lemah dan tidak mampu merayakan pesta. "Kau yakin?"

"Kyungsoo tidak usah berlebihan… aku hanya tertidur tadi." Ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang ratusan penggemar di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum bangga, ada banyak lagi yang merayakan ulang tahun Luhan. Tidak hanya di aula besar ini, tapi di luar korea sekalipun. Luhan berusia 20 tahun sekarang, ia muda, ia tampan, ia berbakat, ia kaya, dan populer. Kehidupan yang sempurna. Tapi Luhan merasa ada yang kurang di pesta ulang tahunnya. _Kenapa aku merindukan Sehun?_

Selesai pesta Luhan di ajak Kai ke atap gedung, Kai tahu ia tidak boleh lama-lama menculik Luhan karena Luhan baru sadar dari tidur 30 jam. Ia takut Luhan kelelahan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, aku juga merindukanmu." Kai memeluk Luhan erat. Mungkin yang Kai maksud itu maaf untuk masalah yang kemarin. Luhan sendiri tidak sadar dengan kondisinya kemarin, ia hanya merasa marah dan kesal.

"Aku ke kanak-kanakan, maaf" ucap Luhan tulus dan Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau lelah dan stress dengan pekerjaanmu. Akupun pernah merasakannya."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Aku hanya… butuh tidur." _Aku butuh Sehun._

Luhan tiba-tiba penasaran dengan mimpi Kai, ia ingin tahu apa saja yang kekasihnya ini mimpikan. Luhan ingin pergi melihat mimpi Kai.

"Kai, sebaiknya kau tidur." Titah Luhan, Kai terkekeh karena di suruh tidur tiba-tiba oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Iya aku akan tidur, tapi kau mau kan menerima ini agar aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?" Kai memasangkan sebuah cincin emas putih di jari manis Luhan.

"Ya ampun, Kai… terimakasih." Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat ulang tahun Luhan, dan selamat malam putri tidur." Kai mengecup kening Luhan lalu mencium bibir Luhan lembut.

.

.

.

Luhan merasakan sesak napas di tengah tidurnya, dan saat ia terbangun rohnya sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Tali perak kembali mengikat tubuh dengan rohnya. Luhan bangkit, ia ingat untuk mendatangi mimpi Kai. Ia ingin tahu Kai bermimpi apa.

"Tidak ingin kembali ke dunia mimpi?" Tanya Sehun muncul dari dalam lemari Luhan membuat laki-laki itu terkejut.

"Bodoh, aku bisa jantungan." Luhan mengelus dadanya

"Kau itu roh, mana mungkin jantungan." Sehun menjitak kepala Luhan, Luhan mendesis lalu memandang Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. Seragam yang sama, penampilan yang sama. Sehun juga tidak memakai sepatu. _Ya, Sehun memang tidak pernah memakai sepatu selama ini._

"Kenapa kau tidak berganti pakaian, kau sekolah dimana sih? Dan kemana sepatumu?" rentetan pertanyaan membuat Sehun tertawa keras.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Jawab Sehun di tengah tawa. Luhan hanya meng-iyakan.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari tubuhmu? Kenapa tidak masuk kedalam dunia mimpimu? Bukankah disana kau bebas melakukan apa saja?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau lupa? Waktu itu kau mengajakku untuk menjelajahi mimpi setiap orang. Dan sekarang aku penasaran dengan mimpi Kai. Aku ingin melihatnya. Kalau ia bermimpi sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain, aku bersumpah aku menjadikannya mimpi buruk."

Sehun kembali tertawa, "Baiklah, ayo kita temui Kai."

Sehun pun menggenggam tangan Luhan, perasaan nyaman dan hangat kembali muncul.

"Kai tinggal di daerah gangnam, aku tidak pernah pergi sejauh itu." kata Luhan

"Tenang saja, selama tali perak itu tidak terlepas dari tubuhmu." Ucap Sehun santai dan Luhan pun mengangguk.

Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai di apartement Kai. Luhan dan Sehun menaiki bis, ini dunia nyata tidak seperti dunia mimpi yang bisa dengan mudah datang dan pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan.

Luhan menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur, tidak lupa kulitnya yang berwarna tan dibawah lampu tidur yang remang-remang. _Kai memang sexy, pantas saja ia banjir tawaran iklan di musim panas._

"Tubuhku juga sexy" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan tertawa, dimatanya Sehun hanya seorang bocah SMA biasa. _Dan tampan._

"Sehun ayo dorong aku." Titah Luhan, menarik narik lengan Sehun agar mendorongnya.

"Bagaimana saat aku mendorongmu kau jatuh ke kawah gunung berapi? Siapa tahu Kai sedang bermimpi berada di Hawaii disana kan banyak gunung berapi."

Luhan menatap Sehun malas, "Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tidak akan mati di mimpi orang lain."

"Kalau kau jatuh di kawah panas gunung berapi, jangan harap aku akan menolongmu."

"Tentu saja, kau tidak akan datang dengan perahu jelek seperti kemarin kan?" Luhan tertawa puas sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

Sehun pun mendorong Luhan dan Luhan terjatuh di atas kasur empuk. Bukan kawah panas yang Sehun bilang. Sehun pun menyusul terjatuh diatas kasur.

"Syukurlah bukan kawah panas." Ucap Luhan pelan, sementara Sehun tertawa. Ternyata Luhan takut dengan candaannya barusan.

Luhan dan Sehun melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia seperti berada di kamar hotel. Ya Luhan yakin ini kamar hotel karena kamar ini telalu mewah. _Tapi dimana Kai?_

Mereka mendengar desahan, Luhan kenal desahan itu. Itu suara Kai.

"Kau bisa mendengarnya? Kai ada di Kamar mandi, dan aku yakin ia sedang melakukan seks dengan seseorang."

Luhan memukul kepalanya pelan, "Astaga aku masuk kedalam mimpi basah kekasihku."

"Kau tidak penasaran ia sedang bercumbu dengan siapa?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan langsung melotot dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mengintip dari balik jendela kamar mandi dan melihat Kai tengah melakukan seks dengan… Kyungsoo?

Mata Luhan memanas melihatnya, _kenapa… kenapa harus Kai dan Kyungsoo? _Ia melihat bagaimana Kai menikmati kegiatannya, dan Kyungsoo yang tengah dimasuki oleh Kai hanya menunduk dan mendesah kecil.

"Sepertinya aku terangsang," gumam Sehun. Luhan yang tengah menetralkan napasnya melirik kearah Sehun yang tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan penisnya.

"Kau itu mimpi tapi bisa terangsang?" heran Luhan

"Karena kau juga terangsang, kau terangsang melihat tubuh kekar Kai dan penisnya yang tengah memasuki lubang Kyungsoo. Apapun yang kau rasakan aku bisa merasakannya, aku juga bisa merasakan sesak di dadaku saat melihat mereka."

Luhan memerah, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia sudah tidak kuat melihatnya. Dengan kemarahan Luhan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan, suaranya terdengar serak. Kai dan Kyungsoo terkejut, mereka segera menjauh.

"Luhan? Apa yang— dan siapa bocah itu?" Kai menunjuk Sehun yang berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kai, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo?" Luhan berteriak dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di belakang tubuh Kai.

"Luhan aku—"

"Dasar Brengsek! Bajingan! Playboy! Aku benci padamu Kai, aku benci!" Luhan mengamuk, memukuli tubuh Kai walau Sehun sudah menahannya. Tiba-tiba Sehun dan Luhan terbanting keras keluar dari mimpi Kai. Mereka bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Kai yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Astaga aku mimpi buruk.." Kai mengacak rambutnya dan beranjak untuk mengambil minum. Luhan dan Sehun masih terdiam di kamar Kai. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan menangis dan memegangi dadanya.

"Itu hanya mimpi Luhan…"

"Kenapa harus Kai dengan Kyungsoo?" Luhan menghapus air matanya. Dan Sehun segera memeluknya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengerti dengan mimpi orang lain Lu, hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu." Ucap Sehun lembut dan mengajak Luhan untuk segera pergi. Namun saat Luhan berdiri, Luhan merasakan ada yang aneh. Kemana tali perak yang mengikatnya sedari tadi?

"Tali perak-ku lepas…"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun membulatkan matanya, ia masih ingat saat di dalam mimpi Kai tali itu masih terikat. Tapi, saat Kai bangun dan Luhan terlempar keluar… ya, tali itu lepas dan bila lepas tali itu menghilang.

"Sehun apa yang akan terjadi kalau tali perak-ku lepas?" Tanya Luhan panik, ia merasa hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Luhan… kau tidak bisa… kau tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhmu. Kau tidak bisa terbangun…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

. OR TBC

.

.

* * *

><p>Lama tidak menulis dan kenapa gaya menulisku jadi seperti ini?<p>

Aku tidak tahu ff ini akan berhenti atau berlanjut, dari yang kalian tahu setiap kali aku membuat ff berchapter aku pasti tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Pasti discontinued dan di lanjut kalau moodku sudah baik /sigh/


End file.
